Is There are a Second Chance?
by Waffle R. Dewey
Summary: Sifat Naruto yang keterlaluan membuat Hinata kesal hingga ia pun sampai hati melontarkan kata-kata kasar pada pria itu. Akan tetapi, di satu hari yang baru Hinata mendapati perubahan drastis sikap Naruto, ikut merasakan sakit dari kesedihan dan penyesalan pria itu—membuat satu harapan lagi untuk sebuah kesempatan kedua/Dedicated for #NHTD5Bitter and #NHTD5Pain...


Ini kelima kalinya gadis itu harus melirik arloji miliknya. Ia sudah menduga kalau pria itu pasti akan terlambat datang. Berkali-kali sudah ia kirimkan pesan teks padanya namun balasannya hanya berisikan keterangan bahwa pria itu masih dalam perjalanan.

Gadis itu pun akhirnya selesai melewati masa-masa cemasnya, bukan karena yang ditunggu sudah datang tapi karena ini sudah sepuluh menit lewat dari jam empat sore, pastinya festival sudah sepenuhnya berakhir. Hinata nyaris tak percaya, ia melewatkan festival terbaik di kota hanya untuk menunggu sang pacar. Ini bukan kali pertama dan ini sudah kelewatan, ia benar-benar kecewa.

"Hah … hhh … _gomen_ Hinata-chan, aku datang terlambat. Aku berlari kesini karena taksi yang kutumpangi tadi terjebak macet. Jadi … hhh … bisa kita ke festivalnya sekarang?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum, tak peduli kalau ia sekarang tengah kelelahan.

Hinata mendekati Naruto dan—

PAKK

Satu tamparan di pipi Naruto membuat pria itu bergeming. Pikirannya nyaris tak bisa memproses setiap detik yang terjadi sebelumnya, apakah barusan itu, barusan Hinata menamparnya? Naruto memalingkan kembali wajahnya perlahan sambil memegangi pipinya, ia menunduk sejenak sebelum memandangi wajah Hinata, Hinata menangis, gadis itu tengah terisak—semua itu gambaran jelas betapa kecewanya ia pada Naruto. Apakah sekarang kata maaf saja cukup untuk Hinata?

"Aku benci … Aku benci Naruto-kun."

Naruto berbalik melihat kepergian Hinata, ingin ia mencegahnya tapi—ia rasa ia memang pantas mendapatkannya, sedari awal keadaan memang tak pernah baik untuk mereka berdua, mungkin ini firasat kalau keduanya tak pernah cocok. Hanya saja, ia tak ingin menyerah pada Hinata, tak tergambar betapa besar cintanya pada gadis itu. Ia tak ingin menyerah.

Untuk sekali saja, setidaknya untuk sekali saja, ia ingin membahagiakan gadis itu.

**...**

**Naruto **belongs to** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cover by: **Chouzumaki

Alternative Universe Fiction that dedicated for #NHTD5Bitter&Pain

* * *

**Is There are a Second Chance?**

* * *

Presented by: Waffle R. Dewey & GyuuRuru-kun

**…**

Gadis itu perlahan membuka kelopak matanya, setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, mungkin ia habis menangis semalaman. Rasanya masih terbayang betapa kecewanya ia pada Naruto. Saat itu bulir-bulir embun menempel di jendelanya, awan kelam menutupi sinar matahari sehingga jam tujuh kala itu masih terasa gelap. Ia melangkah turun dari ranjang dan mencuci mukanya, anehnya air tidak terasa dingin ataupun panas, ketika itu menyentuh wajahnya bahkan tidak terasa basah, mungkin kelamnya perasaan sampai-sampai menutup semua indranya.

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dan memandangi cermin, pagi ini ia merasa beruntung—rambutnya tidak kusut seperti biasanya, malah cukup rapi, wajahnya juga sudah bersih—tak perlu tata-menata lagi. Hinata membuka lemarinya dan terkejut, tak ada satu baju pun disana, ia merasa bingung kemana hilangnya semua pakaiannya? Hinata memegangi jaketnya, tidak terlalu kotor juga dan tidak terlalu bau tapi rasanya kurang nyaman kalau pakai pakaian ini-ini terus. Kamarnya juga terlihat jauh lebih bersih dari biasanya, apakah Tenten masuk dan bersih-bersih? Memang, setelah bertunangan dengan Neji, Tenten sekarang sering sekali datang bahkan menginap di rumah Hinata.

"Tenten?" panggil Hinata sambil menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu.

Dilihatnya Tenten tengah memasak omelet, Hinata turun dan membuka kulkas, berencana mengambil _fruitmilk_ kesukaannya tapi waktu ia lihat tidak ada Hinata langsung menutupnya kembali. Tenten berbalik melirik ke arah Hinata yang berdiri dekat kulkas, ia terdiam saat Hinata memandanginya, tak lama kemudian Tenten berbalik kembali dan mengangkat omeletnya lalu menaruhnya ke atas piring.

"Kau masuk kamarku?" tanya Hinata tapi Tenten tak menjawab, gadis bercepol itu malah enak-enakan makan tanpa menawari Hinata masakannya.

Hinata melihat pelupuk mata Tenten sedikit basah. Gadis itu menduga kemungkinan besar Tenten habis menangis—jarang-jarang gadis itu menangis, mungkin ada masalah yang rumit dengan Neji. Yah, Hinata pikir saat ini Tenten sedang perlu waktu sendiri, terbukti dari cara ia galau, tangannya yang tengah menyuap makanan sedikit bergetar. Hinata pun lebih memilih melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

Saat ini ia sedikit bingung dengan apa yang ia ingin lakukan sekarang. Ia mengambil ponselnya tapi tangannya tiba-tiba terhenti—bukankah ia sedang _marahan_ dengan Naruto? Kenapa harus repot-repot menghubungi pria itu. Hinata memilih untuk memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam kantung jaketnya, ia tidak jahat—ini ia lakukan agar Naruto bisa sadar apa kesalahannya. Biar saja, dan kalau pria itu mengiriminya pesan atau menghubunginya lebih baik tidak usah dihiraukan.

Ia berjalan menuju tempat ia dan Naruto biasa bertemu, bangku taman dekat balai kota, biasanya mereka selalu janji kalau jam 07.30 akan bertemu tapi pasti Hinata selalu kedapatan menunggu, Naruto sudah bisa dipastikan telat, telat, dan telat.

Namun, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seorang pria dengan jaket oranye dan syal hitam tengah duduk disana lebih dulu. Pria yang begitu ia kenal, Naruto tengah duduk disana—Naruto datang lebih dulu darinya? Ini kali pertama Naruto datang lebih dulu ketimbangnya. Entahlah kenapa juga ia harus terkesan, jelas sekali kalau Naruto tidak bisa tidur semalam karena ia marah padanya, jadi pria itu bangun pagi-pagi untuk mengatakan kalau ia menyesal atas sikapnya kemarin. Walau semua dugaannya benar terjadi, ia takkan dengan mudah memaafkan Naruto.

Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan perlahan duduk di sampingnya, "hari ini … Naruto-kun datang lebih pagi?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Naruto, dari raut wajah Naruto pria itu kelihatan sangat terpukul. Hinata pun menghela nafas, "hanya saja … tidak biasanya kamu tepat waktu."

Naruto terdiam, menunduk, tenggorokannya bergerak tanda ia menelan ludah barusan, ia pun akhirnya menatap ke arah Hinata, "hari ini aku tidak terlambat 'kan?"

Hinata sedikit terenyuh, rasanya sakit juga melihat kesedihan pria itu yang teramat mendalam. Kemarin ia bertindak kelewat batas, sampai-sampai menampar Naruto. Pria itu pasti terus memikirkan kesalahannya, mungkin sampai semalaman penuh, jadi—apa benar Naruto datang tepat waktu karena ia tidak bisa tidur semalam. Mungkin saja. Sebaiknya maafkan saja dia, toh—ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Naruto 'kan, keadaan saja yang tidak pernah tepat pada hubungan mereka berdua.

"Ya, hari ini Naruto-kun tepat waktu kok," balas Hinata dan mereka pun terdiam agak lama. "Maaf atas sikapku kemarin. Pasti Naruto-kun memikirkannya terus."

Naruto pun masih terdiam, tak langsung menjawab kata-kata Hinata, "aku sungguh menyesal."

"Aku mengerti. Aku juga keterlaluan, maaf Naruto-kun. Jangan sedih lagi … ya!" Hinata memegang pundak Naruto, tak tahan rasanya melihat pria itu terus-terusan bersedih.

Hinata sedikit senang saat melihat kini mulai terukir satu senyuman di bibir Naruto. Rasanya senang, senang sekali saat kesedihan pria itu terobati, seluruh kebenciannya pun ikut luntur seketika—apa salahnya jika sekali lagi memaafkan Naruto.

"Rasanya aku ingin berlama-lama disini," ucap Naruto lagi.

Hinata menatap jauh iris biru safir Naruto sebelum akhirnya pria itu memalingkan wajahnya, "um, aku juga."

Mereka terdiam. Angin berhembus membawa terbang dedaunan, harusnya suasana sekarang dingin karena meskipun masih ada sedikit cahaya awan mendung sudah nyaris menutupi seluruh langit. Memang benar, dingin, bahkan nafas Naruto sekarang tergambar bak asap rokok. Naruto menunduk, tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk pergi ke tempat hangat lainnya, Hinata sendiri merasa biasa saja—namun melihat keadaan Naruto yang kelihatannya kedinginan membuatnya tak tega.

"Naruto-kun, kita ke tempat lain saja! Disini dingin 'kan?" ajak Hinata namun Naruto tak menjawabnya, ia terus menahan dingin.

"Kau pasti tidak tega melihatku kedinginan," ucap Naruto sambil sedikit tersenyum, setelah mereka agak lama terdiam.

"Tentu saja aku tidak tega, kita cari tempat yang hangat ya!" pinta Hinata lagi tapi Naruto hanya tertawa kecil selama beberapa saat.

"Kau memang perhatian." Naruto sampai meneteskan air mata bahagia, membuat Hinata kebingungan—pria itu terlihat seperti benar-benar membutuhkan kasih sayangnya.

"Naruto-kun masih merasa tidak enak, tentang masalah kemarin? Aku sungguh menyesal," balas Hinata lagi.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya lagi ke arah Hinata, itu adalah senyuman paling tulus yang pernah gadis itu lihat. Perasaannya berdebar tak karuan, ini seperti kali pertama ia jatuh cinta pada Naruto—tidak, bahkan ini jauh lebih mendebarkan. Sosok Naruto yang sangat baik, ceria, dan keren dimatanya kembali terbayang saat ini. Naruto benar-benar mengaduk perasaan gadis itu sekarang.

Tak berapa lama Naruto tiba-tiba beranjak pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun lagi pada Hinata. Sang gadis merasa bingung mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Pria berambut jabrik tersebut berjalan lurus terus berbelok ke gang kecil—mengambil jalan pintas, sebelum akhirnya keluar kembali di jalan besar lainnya. Ia tiba di sebuah danau sepi yang ada di bagian selatan kota tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama menatap seberkas horison cahaya senja.

Hinata menatap bingung punggung Naruto, tapi ini 'kan masih siang? Apa yang Naruto lakukan disini? Ingin ia bertanya tapi hatinya berubah enggan, ia takut mengatakan satu hal yang salah lagi. Mereka berdua hanya berdiri mematung memandang jauh penghujung danau. Lama, bahkan terlalu lama, Naruto masih tegar berdiri, sementara gadis itu menghela nafas—penat sekali rasanya. Sudah empat jam Naruto berdiri, bahkan pria itu seolah tak ingin melewatkan sedetik pun waktu sore. Hinata beranjak mundur beberapa langkah dan duduk di rerumputan, Naruto masih tegar berdiri tak merubah posisinya.

"Huft, Naruto-kun … sampai kapan kamu mau berdiri disana?" sapa Hinata yang mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto.

Kini cahaya senja pun mulai memunculkan diri. Naruto menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya lewat mulutnya, menikmati cahaya yang menghampiri setiap jengkal kulitnya. Hinata berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya karena tadi sempat duduk di tanah, gadis itu pun berjalan mendekati Naruto, ikut memandangi senja bersama pria itu.

"Aku tak pernah bosan datang ke tempat ini," kata Naruto setelah mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama.

"Begitukah?" sahut Hinata memandang wajah Naruto yang cukup cerah.

Tetapi mata pria itu berubah, iris biru safirnya berkaca-kaca, sebelum akhirnya air mata mengaliri pipinya—jatuh di penghujung dagunya, sontak saja itu membuat Hinata terkejut. Naruto? Pria yang begitu di kenalnya mengapa berubah menjadi serapuh ini? Naruto sebelumnya selalu tersenyum, meskipun ia sedih ia tetap tersenyum. Hinata terperangah ketika ia memandang kembali wajah Naruto, benar pria itu menangis tapi senyuman dari wajahnya tak terhapuskan—Naruto masih tersenyum, meskipun air mata itu terus keluar dengan sendirinya pria itu tetap tersenyum.

"Mereka bilang sudah saatnya aku melepasmu, semua kata-kata itu … tanpa mereka tahu aku merasa sakit jauh di dalam sini." Naruto memegang dadanya, meremasnya. "Aku merelakanmu … bukan berarti aku melupakanmu."

Hinata menutup mulutnya, ametisnya menatap tidak percaya wajah itu—wajah berlapis kulit tan yang tengah bertabur sinar senja itu mengatakan hal sedemikian rupa, hal yang selama ini ia pendam. Ia takut, ia benar-benar takut saat Naruto mengatakannya. Mengapa ia tega menghancurkan perasaan laki-laki itu hanya karena satu festival saja? Mengapa ini terjadi? Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Bulir-bulir air mata pun mengaliri pipinya seiring isakan yang sempat tertahan. Saat pria itu berbalik pulang ia pun menghambur, memeluk punggungnya.

"Jangan lakukan ini … _hiks_ … Jangan tinggalkan aku! Kumohon maafkan aku Naruto-kun," kata Hinata disela tangisannya.

Naruto terdiam, entah kenapa rasanya hangat—untuk sesaat hatinya melega, namun ia menepis semua perasaan itu dan kembali berjalan, meninggalkan Hinata yang jatuh bersimpuh menatap kepergiannya. Hinata menatap sayu dengan bola matanya yang masih berkaca-kaca, bahkan setelah ia menangis sembari memohon pria itu samasekali tak menghiraukannya. Sebegitu hinanya 'kah dirinya hingga Naruto bahkan tak mau menatap wajahnya?

Ia menangis, bahkan hingga kemilau cahaya tak lagi memberinya secerca sinar ia masih tenggelam dalam pilu—bersama hening suasana danau itu.

**&O&**

Hinata menggeliat, matanya berkedip beberapa kali dan ia kembali meneteskan air mata. Detik jam dinding di lantai bawah terdengar begitu jelas karena seisi rumah begitu sunyi. Tidak, jangan bangun! Teruslah tidur! Gadis itu terus mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

Jauh lebih lelap, lalu rasa sakit itu semuanya akan hilang.

Tetapi tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan, jantungnya terasa menekan dari dalam dadanya membuat seluruh staminanya serasa terkuras habis. Lemah, sangat lemah, nyaris tak bisa berdiri dan hanya membeku di pembaringannya sana.

Ponsel?

Benar, ponsel. Mungkin mengirim beberapa pesan pada Naruto bisa sedikit menenangkan hatinya. Gadis itu pun mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya. Namun, perasaan aneh merayapi pikirannya saat melihat ruangannya bersih, lebih bersih dari sebelumnya—seluruh peralatan, lemari, semua perabotnya selain ranjang terbungkus plastik.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata, ia menyibak sedikit plastik yang menutupi lemari. Isinya benar-benar bersih, semua bajunya masih lenyap entah kemana.

Hinata berjalan pelan mengitari kamarnya, entah kenapa ia lupa dimana menaruh ponselnya. Namun begitu gadis itu merogoh saku jaketnya ia pun dengan mudah menemukannya, lega—tapi ponselnya tidak bisa dinyalakan. Hinata pun mencari _charge_ ponselnya namun semua isi lemari kecilnya sudah kosong. Gadis itu pun bergegas keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu, mencoba bertanya pada Tenten.

Tapi tidak ada siapapun disana. Hening.

Gadis itu berjalan ke dapur tetapi ia tetap tak menemukan siapapun. Begitu matanya tertuju pada kalender di dekat kulkas, tanggal hari ini diberi bundar merah oleh seseorang. Hinata memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, apa ada acara keluarga hari ini? Dan kalaupun ada mengapa ia tak diberitahu?

"Bagaimana ini?" Hinata memegang sedikit kain jaketnya, merasa tak nyaman—ini sudah hari kedua namun ia tidak bisa ganti baju jika pakaiannya yang lain menghilang tanpa jejak.

Meski begitu, hal ini tak mengurangi minatnya untuk mandi. Walaupun pakaian tidak ganti, setidaknya bau-bau asing tidak tercium. Berbeda dengan laki-laki, memalukan sekali kalau sampai seorang wanita ketahuan bau badan pikir Hinata. Selesai membersihkan diri, gadis itu mengeringkan badannya dan dengan berat hati—memakai kembali pakaian serta jaketnya.

Bingung, kemana ia harus pergi. Rasanya masih sakit di dalam sana—hatinya bergetar, tergores, bahkan terkoyak-koyak. Beberapa tetes air matanya masih sempat-sempatnya terjatuh, padahal ia sudah bersikeras untuk tidak menangis.

Itu menyakitkan.

Satu penyesalan masih terbersit di benak Hinata. Hari itu ia menamparnya, hari itu ia mengatakan beberapa kosakata yang cukup untuk menghancurkan hatinya, hari itu ia meninggalkan Naruto dan melimpahkan semua kekesalannya pada pria itu, tapi jauh dalam hatinya sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mereka berpisah. Ia tidak ingin Naruto yang serasa sudah menjadi cahaya dalam hidupnya meninggalkannya begitu saja. Terlalu banyak kenangan, terlalu banyak memori—

—dan itu semua sungguh menyakitkan.

Lalu kakinya terhenti beberapa depa saat melihat pria berambut pirang itu duduk di bangku taman dekat balai kota, seolah masih menunggunya. Kali ini lagi-lagi ia datang lebih dulu dari Hinata. Gadis lavender itu sedikit gemetar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekat, kalau ia tak membicarakannya, kalau ia tak mempertahankannya, semua ini akan berakhir mudah begitu saja.

"_Ohayou_ … Naruto-kun," sapa Hinata, namun pria itu hanya menatap datar—tak menghiraukan sapaannya.

Pahit, pahit sekali.

Meski begitu ia tetap mencoba menggores sedikit senyum di bibirnya, lalu duduk di samping pria itu. Ia sedikit terkejut dan kembali berdiri saat merasa menduduki sesuatu benda. Itu seikat bunga lily putih bercampur beberapa kuntum bunga lavender. Hinata beralih duduk sedikit jauh, sehingga kini bunga-bunga itu terbaring menjadi pembatas diantara mereka berdua.

"Naruto-kun … jika kau harus memilih dan itu pilihanmu sendiri, bukan karena pendapat orang lain, apa kau masih ingin—melanjutkan ini semua?" tanya Hinata setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama, namun Naruto tak memberinya jawaban sepatah kata pun.

"Atau kau memang ingin … mengakhirinya?" lanjut Hinata dengan teramat berat, gadis itu menunduk kemudian sedikit terisak—tahan! Sekuat tenaga ia meneriakkan itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun pria itu masih diam, menunduk sesaat, lalu kembali memandang datar.

"Lihat aku!" teriak Hinata, bersama sedikit tangisnya yang pecah.

"Aku tahu … aku salah, aku tahu sikapku keterlaluan, tapi kumohon lihat aku! Lihat aku, kemudian jawablah! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini!" Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, semakin deras air matanya mengalir dan jatuh menetes melewati pipinya, rasa sakit membuat jemarinya mengepal namun emosinya tak bisa terlepaskan lagi lebih dari ini.

Akhirnya Naruto pun melihat ke arah Hinata kemudian tersenyum tipis, "aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya … tentang hubungan kita, karena itu aku harap kau mau memberikanku satu kesempatan lagi."

"Kalau begitu kita perbaiki bersama-sama … kita mulai lagi dari awal!" Gadis itu menyentuh genggam Naruto, merasa masih ada sedikit harapan.

Angin musim gugur terasa dingin kala itu, berdesir membawa dedaunan yang rontok berjatuhan. Tak ada lagi kata-kata, yang ada hanyalah diam diantara keduanya. Satu jeda yang cukup lama, terlampau sunyi, hingga hembusan nafas Naruto pun sedikit terdengar.

Hinata menarik tangannya. Apakah sedikit kurang pantas mengatakan hal itu? Hanya saja, saat itu ia merasa mereka bisa kembali lagi, saat dimana ia masih melakukan hal-hal dengan benar. Sebuah awal yang baru.

SRH

Pria itu dipaksa berdiri saat kerah bajunya diangkat oleh seorang wanita. Terlampau sedih membuat Hinata tak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang lain datang, seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya. Wajah itu nampak kesal, namun bukan hanya itu saja—kesedihan yang mendalam juga terpancar di matanya.

"T-Tenten, apa … apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata mencoba menghentikan gadis itu tetapi mereka berdua tak bergerak samasekali.

"Lepaskan dia! Tenten, kumohon lepaskan dia!" pinta Hinata, meski begitu Tenten seolah menatap benci pada Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku sudah bilang untuk berhenti 'kan?" ucap gadis berambut coklat itu tajam dan dingin pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa," balas Naruto datar.

"Hentikan semua ini!"

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Berhenti!"

"Tidak."

"Aku bilang cukup!" teriak Tenten.

Hinata terdiam menatap pembicaraan keduanya. Tenten menangis, gadis itu meneriaki Naruto sembari menangis, meski begitu Naruto tetap menatap datar semua ekspresi itu. Hingga akhirnya remasan Tenten di kerah baju Naruto melemah, meninggalkan bekas kusut di bajunya.

"Semua orang berkata kau sudah gila. Aku berpikir kau sudah gila. Tapi kenyataannya kau tidak … kewarasanmu masih utuh. Karena itu berhenti! Berhenti sebelum kau tersesat terlalu jauh," ucap gadis itu lagi.

"Beri aku sedikit waktu lagi … sedikit lagi saja …" balas Naruto sedikit lemah.

Dan Hinata tertegun, Naruto meneteskan air mata di sela senyumannya. Pria itu menangis di hadapan Tenten, dalam satu pembicaraan yang tidak ia mengerti akan maknanya. Apa yang sedang mereka berdua bicarakan? Mengapa Tenten bersikap sekasar ini pada Naruto?

"Aku muak melihatmu tak pernah berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Setidaknya datanglah hari ini!" Tenten menunduk, memukul kecil dada Naruto dengan kedua tangannya hingga pria itu sedikit mundur.

Naruto masih berdiri diam dan kemudian duduk kembali setelah agak lama, membuat hati Hinata akhirnya tergerak untuk bertanya, "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Naruto-kun?"

"Kau tidak ada disana, kau tidak ada di tempat itu 'kan … Hinata?" Naruto berbalik menatap ke arah Hinata sembari tersenyum pahit.

"Tempat apa?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Namun tak berapa detik iris matanya melebar, ia bergetar saat Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel berwarna ungu dari kantung jaket jingganya. Ponsel itu usang dan rusak, saat _gadget flip_ itu dibuka terlihat layarnya retak. Hinata tersenyum tipis, ia duduk di samping Naruto kemudian menaruh tangan kanannya di atas genggam kiri Naruto yang menindih ikatan bunga tersebut. Hinata tersenyum, bahkan sedikit tertawa, rasa sakit di dadanya memudar—menghilang tanpa bekas.

**... ... ...**

"Aku benci … Aku benci Naruto-kun."

Naruto berbalik melihat kepergian Hinata, ingin ia mencegahnya tapi—ia rasa ia memang pantas mendapatkannya, sedari awal keadaan memang tak pernah baik untuk mereka berdua, mungkin ini firasat kalau keduanya tak pernah cocok. Hanya saja, ia tak ingin menyerah pada Hinata, tak tergambar betapa besar cintanya pada gadis itu. Ia tak ingin menyerah.

Untuk sekali saja, setidaknya untuk sekali saja, ia ingin membahagiakan gadis itu.

"T-Tunggu, Hinata-chan." Pria itu mengejar Hinata dan menangkap lengan gadis itu, menahannya.

"Lepas!" teriak Hinata, sedikit terisak.

"Aku mohon, maafkan aku! Berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi, aku janji … aku akan memperbaiki semuanya," lanjut pria itu.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa." Tangan Hinata melemah dan cengkraman Naruto pun melonggar, menatap tak percaya wajah gadis itu. "Aku selalu memaafkanmu, bahkan hingga sekarang aku masih mencoba memaafkanmu. Tapi kamu benar-benar … membuatku kecewa."

"Aku tahu," lanjut Naruto setelah keduanya terdiam agak lama.

"Karena itu … sekarang biarkan aku pulang," pinta gadis itu pelan.

Melihat wajah sedih itu, tangis itu, benar-benar mengiris hati. Akan tetapi ia tetap ragu, untuk melepaskan kepergian Hinata atau menahannya sedikit lebih lama, namun dalam keraguannya yang berlarut-larut Hinata tak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Tidak … belum, masih belum." Naruto berlari, ia tak bisa menyerah, beberapa kata lagi saja … ia percaya masih ada harapan, walau kebenaran menunjukkan ia tak bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

Suara riuh memenuhi jalanan dan trotoar, bukan hanya suara mesin-mesin transportasi, suara penduduk sekitar, bahkan suara mesin angkat barang yang sedang bekerja memenuhi tempat itu. Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, hatinya masih menahan pilu tanpa ia sadari seseorang mengejarnya dari belakang.

"Tunggu … Hinata!"

Mendengar suara yang begitu familiar itu membuat hatinya kembali tergores, apakah Naruto masih belum paham kalau ia perlu waktu untuk sendiri? Hinata pun mempercepat langkahnya bahkan kini berlari, melihat itu Naruto bergegas mengejarnya—masih ada yang mengganjal di hati pria itu, sesuatu yang masih ingin ia katakan pada Hinata. Keduanya berlari menembus sekumpulan burung merpati yang memakan remah-remah makanan di sepetak trotoar. Karena terkejut, burung-burung itu terbang ke segala arah bahkan beberapa sempat menabrak jendela salah satu mesin angkat barang.

"H-Hei!" teriak _staff_ itu—terkejut akan kehadiran merpati yang tiba-tiba.

Kontrol tangannya yang sedang mencoba memindahkan lemari kaca besar ke lantai dua terlepas, tali angkat barang itu melonggar, katrolnya meluncur mengikuti arus tali, dan—

KRSSSH

Kaki Naruto melambat, semakin melambat, saat itu ia terhenti. Seorang wanita berteriak histeris membuat seluruh orang yang berada di sekitar sana menatap ke asal suara. Naruto terhenti tepat beberapa depa di depan tubuh Hinata. Gadis itu menatap lurus bertukar pandang dengannya, patahan kayu lemari menindih kepala serta sebagian tubuhnya, sebagian sisa pecahan kaca menggores bahkan menancap di wajahnya, tangannya remuk begitu pula kakinya, akan tetapi ia masih hidup—ia masih batuk darah beberapa kali dan menangis … ia menangis sembari menatap jauh iris biru safir Naruto. Hampir semua orang disana kalang kabut mencoba menolong Hinata, namun Naruto hanya terpaku disana—apa yang barusan terjadi, saraf neuro miliknya seolah menolak pemandangan itu masuk ke kepalanya.

"Hi … nata?" Bibirnya sedikit bergerak, reflek keadaan.

Hari itu, angin deras berhembus hingga berhasil memiringkan puncak-puncak pohon. Tenten menangis, meraung di pelukan Neji, bahkan gadis itu sempat pingsan saat Hinata memasuki ruang bedah untuk mencabut beberapa pecahan kaca yang menembus lambungnya. Sementara Naruto, pria itu masih depresi di bangku rumah sakit—keadaannya malah lebih buruk dari Tenten.

"Ini salahku. Benar … ini semua salahku," gumam Naruto dengan tatapan kosong, dan pria berambut jabrik itu pun berdiri—berjalan terhuyung, berniat meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Tunggu, Naruto!" tahan Neji dan keduanya terdiam agak lama.

"Kau berhak membenciku, aku pantas untuk itu. Seandainya aku tak mengejarnya … semua takkan berakhir seperti ini," ucap Naruto datar.

"Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri," pinta Neji, melihat keadaan Naruto jujur ia sedikit takut pria itu berbuat nekat.

Naruto berbalik menatap Neji, mendekat, lalu mencengkram kedua bahu pria itu sembari berteriak, "kau tidak paham juga? Aku sudah membunuhnya."

Neji berpaling tak ingin lagi menatap wajah Naruto. Dalam hatinya ia tak ingin Naruto menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, tetapi di sisi lain ia sangat membenci pria itu—pada dasarnya memang jika Naruto tidak egois terhadap perasaannya, adik sepupunya itu takkan mengalami ini semua. Neji mendecih, mencoba meredam konflik dalam dirinya sendiri, sementara Naruto menunduk karena raut wajah Neji sudah cukup menunjukkan pria itu paham situasi ini.

Pemakaman Hinata diwarnai langit duka dari semua teman-temannya.

Naruto sendiri tidak sanggup berada di dekat sana, ia tak sanggup melihat semua wajah yang memberinya pandangan menghakimi, karena itu Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak datang ke acara duka tersebut. Namun ia tetap datang di saat terakhir Hinata, berdiri di bawah naungan hujan melihat proses dikebumikannya tubuh gadis itu dengan sebuah peti, dari sebuah bukit yang cukup jauh dari tempat pemakaman tersebut.

.

.

* * *

_Apakah masih ada kesempatan kedua untuk mengulang semuanya lagi?_

* * *

.

.

Tentu tidak akan ada, meski begitu ini semua tidak pernah menjadi akhir baginya.

Naruto selalu mencoba bangun pagi dan datang ke tempat ia biasa bertemu. Pria itu mengoceh seharian seolah sedang berbicara dengan Hinata, ia tertawa seolah Hinata sedang tertawa bersamanya, dan keadaan ini membuat semua teman-temannya merasa prihatin. Akan tetapi meski mereka semua sudah meminta Naruto berhenti, pria itu tetap setia datang kesana.

Hingga kini, satu tahun berlalu sejak saat itu, dan Naruto masih datang.

**... ... ...**

"Tempat pemakaman itu … suram. Aku tahu, kau tak berada disana. Aku tahu, jika ada satu tempat semua pasti disini. Kau pasti disini 'kan?" Naruto menatap ke arah Hinata, membuat gadis itu tersenyum pahit—seikat bunga itu, ditujukan Naruto untuk peringatan hari ini.

"Aku tahu. Aku selalu merasa kau berada di dekatku, bahkan kini terasa jauh lebih dekat, aku merasa kita seperti duduk bersama—semua seperti dulu sekarang," lanjut Naruto.

"Mengapa aku bisa lupa?" Hinata terdiam sejenak, tersenyum menatap Naruto. "Mungkin karena kau selalu melakukan ini aku jadi tidak tenang disana."

Hinata memegang pipi Naruto, meski ia tahu Naruto mungkin tak bisa merasakannya tapi ia tetap mencoba memegangnya selembut mungkin. Semua jelas sekarang, mengapa baju-bajunya hilang, mengapa ia terbangun di tempat tidur keesokan hari tanpa ada rasa pernah pulang, mengapa ponselnya tak bisa hidup, semua kehidupannya sudah terputus sejak tahun lalu. Haru meliputi perasaannya, setelah satu tahun kepergiannya Naruto tetap setia berada di sampingnya, tapi tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini—menyiksa pria itu.

.

.

* * *

_Apakah masih ada kesempatan kedua untuk mengulang semuanya lagi?_

* * *

.

.

Semuanya sudah terlambat, keadaan tak pernah memihak hubungan mereka—terlampau bodoh untuk mengharapkan hal semacam itu.

Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya, lebih dekat lagi hingga pipi keduanya bersentuhan, lalu ia bisikkan beberapa kata di telinga pria itu, "sudah saatnya … kau harus melepasku, kali ini kau harus benar-benar merelakanku. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun menyalahkanmu, setelah semua yang terjadi aku akan selalu memaafkanmu."

**"Setelah semua yang terjadi … kau selalu menjadi cintaku."** Hinata menangis memeluk leher pria itu, saat itu tubuhnya mulai menjadi transparan, dan sebagian kakinya sudah mulai menghilang. Kini ia tak menyesali momen terakhirnya karena Naruto sekarang bersamanya, meski pria itu tak sadar akan keberadaannya.

"_Arigatou ne … Sayonara_, Naruto-kun_._"

Setetes air mata bak embun jatuh ke tanah. Naruto menaruh tangan kanannya di dadanya, lalu jemarinya berubah menggenggam, sakit sekali—perih tak terkira. Perasaan sentimentilnya menghilang dan semua khayalannya seolah memudar. Naruto pun berdiri, satu langkah merangkai derap kaki menjauh dari tempat itu. Kini ia menyadari ini menjadi waktu yang tepat baginya melepaskan Hinata. Ia tak bisa lagi berandai-andai sebuah kesempatan kedua datang, ia harus mulai melangkah kembali.

"Andai kau tahu … meski aku merelakanmu, aku tetap takkan bisa menerima wanita lain dalam hidupku."

Kenangannya yang merekat erat takkan mudah memudar, akan tetapi beban luka yang ia tanggung sudah menghilang seutuhnya.

Hingga kini tertinggal seikat bunga yang meratap sepi, kelopaknya terkikis—bertebaran dalam arus angin menuju angkasa.

…

…

_sayangilah orang yang kau cinta selagi bisa—_

_tidak semua orang mendapatkan kesempatan kedua._

…

**THE END**

**A/N: **Fic ini sepenuhnya terinspirasi dari single **Kokia** yakni '**Exec_Rebirthia=Protocol/**' siapa tahu kalau dengerin lagunya bisa dapet sedikit feelnya :D Well, terima kasih buat para _reader & fanficcer_ yang berkenan hadir ke fiksi ini, harap tinggalkan masukan atau sekurang-kurangnya kesannya yaa—

—karena satu apresiasi anda, sangat berharga bagi saya :)


End file.
